shugo_chara_ocfandomcom-20200213-history
Sakura Karatachi
Sakura Karatachi (からたち さくら, Karatachi Sakura) is a character of Shugo Chara! She's a Guardian and the Guardian of Utakata and later on Midori. Appearance Sakura has short dark pink hair and white eyes, which indicates that's she's blind. she has peach skin tone. Usually seen wearing the white dress shirt, blue tie and then a black sweater instead of the jacket, the blue shorts instead of the red skirt, a pair of short white socks and then a pair of black shoes. Sakura doesn't wear the blue cape that the other guardians wear. Favorites and Least Favorites Sakura likes; sweets, making cosplay clothing, dressing like a boy. She likes sweets cause she has a huge sweetooth. Ever since she was a child she had a love for cosplaying, so she wanted to make her own and sell them when she was older. She loves to dress like a boy rather than her "true" gender cause of what happened as a child, she became extremely afraid and scared that it would happen again to her. Ever sicne then she started to wear the boys clothing such as the school uniform and she doesn't let anyone know about it. She dislikes: spicy foods, the heat, her secret being revealed. She hates spicy foods as her stomach can't handle spicy foods. She hates the heat, cause she hates sweating like crazy and not that big of someone being into the super summer. She hates it when others find out that she is actually a female and not a male, she doesn't liek anyone knowing that she is a female cause ever since she was a young child she would get called a crossdresser all the time cause she looked like a male cause her hair was short and never grew out to be long. She also got caused by someone in the most terrible way ever so she likes to conceal her identity, being afraid that it will happen to her again if they find out she's a female. History Sakura was born the youngest child of two, the other being her older brother. as a child she was always get called a boy or crossdresser due to her hair being short despite being feminine. One day at a park when she was younger she was made a "mess" out of by a huge pervert which made her loose confident in her gender which is when she started to hide her true gender away and pretend to be a boy, so when she started elementary school she dressed like a boy not a girl. Guardian Character(s) Utakata Utakata.png|Utakata Utakata Egg.png|Utakata's Egg Utakata is Sakura's first Guardian Chara, born from Sakura's Dream/Would-Be Self of being a Cosplay Fashion Designer (She wants to design and make Cosplay Costumes). Utakata has short dark brown hair, covering her left eye, light brown eyes and peach skin. He wears a long sleeved light blue dress, the ends of his dress is orange and then light blue sandals. wears a Measure Tape around his waist and a orange belt. Utakata and sakura gets along very well and are always making cosplay clothing together. Midori TBA Powers Character Change Sakura's Character Change.png|Sakura's Character Change Sakura gains a Meassure Tape around her waist when she Character Changes. She can character change at will and when character changing Utakata says "Sewing Time". Whenever the word "Cosplay" is spoken in her presence she character change's but it doesn't last long before she reverts back. Weapon: * Measure Tape Character Transformation Cosplay Princess. When she Character Transformation with Utakata they become Cosplay Princess. More Info TBA Later Weapon(s): * Measure Tape * Pair of Scissors Relationships Family Mina Karatachi: Mother. They seem to get along well. She is always seen helping Sakura out with her sewing and cosplay costume ideas. Gin Karatachi: Father. Sakura doesn't remember her father much, at a young age he passed away so she didn't really get to spend that much time with him but she was a daddy's girl. Ren Karatachi: Older Brother. They seem to get along well, though not that well since he isn't at home much due to collage stuff but since the collage he is attending is near their house he still lives with them rather than in a dorm but sicne he works all the time at school and at a job he doesn't get to spend much time at home and if he does he usually spends his time with Sakura. Love Interest Tadase Hotori: Both seem to get along well, both are in the fifth grade, and are guardians. Despite his "Character Change" when someone says prince around him she doens't mind him acting like that though at time she finds it cute and adorable, especially Kiseki, his Guardian Chara. She has always had a crush on him since they met in the first grade. Friends Amu Hinamori: They are great friends and get along well especially when it comes to the others. Yaya Yuiki: Friends. Are always doing something fun together. Kukai Souma: On Good terms, they seem to have get along extremely well, consider they are friends since first years alongside with Tadase. Kairi Sanjo: Not sure about him at first but soon as they did fun activities together they seem to have gotten close as friends and trust each other. Rima Mashiro: They began to become friendly towards each other as they did fun stuff together, though Rima wasn;t too sure about her at first but then one day she found out her secret and when they fought an X Egg together they defeated it together, Rima at the end kept Sakura's Secret. Nagihiko Fujisaki: Nagihiko is actually Nadeshiko, but sakura does not know this yet however, Sakura became friends with Nagihiko and soon after finding out his secret, Nadeshiko. Rikka Hiiragi: They are friends and are on friendly terms with each other. Sakura thinks of Rikka as like her little sister. Hikaru Ichinomiya: They are close and on friendly terms with each other. Sakura thinks of Hikaru as like her little brother. Chihiro Ayakame: Friends. They get along well. Nico Akiyama: They are good friends and on good, friendly terms with each other. Saori Uzumaki: Good friends, on good terms with each other. Aliases Cherry Blossom (by Nagihiko) My Queen (by Tadase/Character Change) Sakura-Chan (By Kairi) Saku-Chan (By Yaya) Trivia * Shares the same first name as Sakura Haruno from Naruto, Sakura Kinomoto from Cardcapture Sakura, Sakura Chiyo from Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun. * Her name means "Snow Cherry Tree". * She eventually has two Guardian Charas, Utakata a Male and Midori a Female. * Shares same voice actor as Elise from Bungou Stray Dogs. Category:Princess Mew Category:Guardian Category:Female